


I'm Happy For You

by charlottedrake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Agent Reign, F/F, Future Fic, Post Season 4, SuperCorp, Wedding, Wrote this at 3 AM, as usual, bc why not, idk - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform, what's kelly and alex's ship name?, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottedrake/pseuds/charlottedrake
Summary: Sam gets invited to Alex's wedding. She attends, silently coping with her heartache as she watches the woman she loves marry another.





	I'm Happy For You

**Author's Note:**

> idk I was missing agent reign when I wrote this. 
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical errors.

Happy.

 

That’s how she feels upon receiving a wedding invitation from her old friend, Alex Danvers. She’s happy for her. How could she not feel happy for her? It’s Alex. 

 

Sam may not be certain about many things in her life, but one thing that she’s absolutely certain of is that Alex deserves a world of happiness. 

 

It’s not like receiving the beautifully decorated wedding invitation should be a huge shocker. Despite no longer living in National City, she and Alex have occasionally kept tabs on one another via social media. For these past two and a half years she watched from behind a screen, as Alex and her now fiancée, grew closer and fell more in love with each other through every Facebook post, Instagram collages, and Snapchat stories. 

 

She should’ve seen this coming. It was only logical.

 

Still, upon opening the wedding invitation and reading the words  _ “Together, Alex Danvers and Kelly Olsen would like to formally invite you to share their wedding celebration…”,  _ Sam can’t help letting out a small gasp.

 

Apparently, it wasn’t as quiet or as small as she thought it was, because not long after, Ruby’s attention had been caught. “What is it, mom?” The now fifteen year old questions, giving her mom a curious look.

 

Sam flips the black and gold colored invitation, which was such an Alex Danvers’ move by the way, allowing for her daughter to get a good look at it. “Alex is getting married.” she tells her.

 

Ruby drops her spoon upon hearing the news. “Oh.” her eyes go wide as they shift from the invitation towards her mother. She studies her mother for a moment, before asking “What do you think about that?”

 

Sam meets her daughter’s brown, concerned eyes and gives her a small smile, “What do you mean  _ what  _ do I think? I’m happy for her Ruby! Alex is practically family to us, of course I’m happy for her!”

 

Again, Ruby studies her for a moment. “You sure?” she questions hesitantly.

 

Sam gives her a puzzled look, “Why wouldn’t I be sure?” she asks, her smile still in tact. 

 

Ruby shrugs, “Just wondering.” she responds, although judging by her expression, Sam can tell that she wanted to say more. “Can we go?”   
  


Again, Sam gives her a puzzled expression. “I don’t see why not? The wedding’s set to be in the middle of July, so we don’t have to worry about you missing school. Besides, it’s been a while since we’ve seen our friends from National City.”

 

“Wait?!” Ruby jumps out of her seat, in full excitement mode. “So does that mean we can stay there for the whole month?”

 

Sam snorts, “Well, I don’t know about all  _ that,  _ but I can see us visiting for a week or two?!”

 

“Yes!” Ruby exclaims. It’s been so long since she’s seen her Aunt Lena and the Danvers Sisters, who are basically like family to them, of course she’s excited about visiting. “I’m gonna text Alex the great news! Also, I’m going to try to get her to send me a picture of that ring!” 

 

“Alright!” Sam chuckles, smiling fondly at her daughter. “Just don’t bother her too much, she’s a very busy woman.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ruby mutters as her fingers rapidly type away on her keyboard.

 

Sam looks down at the wedding invitation once again, pulling a pen out of her bag. She’s happy for Alex, she really is. She can’t wait to be there to share this very special day with her.

 

So she RSVPs yes.

 

**. . .**

 

They had kept in touch over social media and casual texts here and there, but they hadn’t seen each other in person in nearly three years. 

 

Sam didn’t know what to expect. 

 

“Sam! Ruby!” she hears the familiar voice of her best friend, Lena Luthor, shouting at them in the very crowded airport

 

Following the sound of her voice, she turns and sees Lena and Kara waving madly at them from across the airport. Her smile goes wide upon seeing them as she and Ruby wave back at them.

 

Ruby runs into Lena’s arms as Kara pulls her into a hug. “Sam! It’s been so long!” she squeezes her tightly. 

 

“Kara! I’ve missed my favorite reporter!” she says into her shoulder, before pulling away from her embrace a second later. Kara’s eyes squint in happiness and Sam remembers just how much she’s missed her bubbly friend.

 

“What? No hug for your best friend?” Lena teases right before pulling her into a tight embrace as well.

 

“Lena!” Sam laughs. “We literally saw each other three weeks ago when you came to visit?”

 

“Oh, trust me, those were three very long weeks for me!” Lena’s voice is full of delight when she talks, so much, that Sam has no choice but to agree. Those three weeks were too long.

 

When she pulls away from their hug, Sam finds her eyes wandering the airport for a moment. Her smile falters for a bit when she realizes who was missing.

 

“Where’s Alex?” Ruby asks the question she had been silently wondering.

 

“Oh, she was planning on coming with us here to welcome you two but unfortunately, she got caught up with some DEO issue at the last minute!” Lena explains.

 

Sam disguises her disappointment with a smile. “Oh, that’s too bad.” she responds.

 

“But don’t worry, she and Kelly are hosting a small dinner tonight, to welcome some of the guests.” Kara adds, as she adjusts her glasses slightly. 

 

Sam’s eyebrows go up, “Really?” she questions, surprised. “Alex is cooking?”

 

“Oh no, she’s going to end up setting her apartment on fire!” Ruby adds. 

 

Both Lena and Kara break into a fit of laughter at that.

 

“Oh please, Alex may be a badass DEO agent, but she couldn’t cook to save her life.” Lena jokes and Sam agrees by joining in on the laughter. 

 

“You have a point there.” She remembers that one time Alex and Ruby tried to cook her a meal for her birthday, back when they still lived in National City, and well to sum it up: Sam ended up with two burnt pots and a visit from the fire department. 

 

“Don’t worry, Kelly will be the one cooking tonight, thankfully!” Kara says.

 

“Oh, Kelly’s such a good cook! You’re going to fall in love with her lasagna! It’s absolutely to die for!” Lena exclaims.

 

Sam feels an odd feeling at the pit of her stomach as she brings her lips up in a smile. “Can’t wait!” she says, though the lack of enthusiasm is a bit noticeable. She doesn’t know if they noticed or not, if they did, they didn’t mention it- which she was thankful for.

 

The last thing Sam wants is to make things weird and uncomfortable. Not that there is any reason that things should be weird and uncomfortable.

 

It’s not like she and Alex dated…

 

No. 

 

They didn’t. 

 

So there’s no reason for these feelings to be emerging. She has to push them away, it’s not fair to Alex. 

 

“Well, anyways- let’s get you ladies settled in! I’m assuming you don’t have any place to stay at?” Lena questions as they begin to head towards the exit.

 

“Mom said we were just gonna stay at a hotel.” Ruby responds.

 

“Nonsense!” Lena says, “You two will stay with me.”

 

**. . .**

 

The feeling only grew stronger as the hour got closer. Sam tried to distract herself with work, or by spending the whole afternoon with Kara and Lena, but it was no use. Her mind continued to drift towards Alex.

 

She couldn’t push the thoughts of her away, no matter how hard she tried.

 

It got to the point that she was absolutely dying on the inside as she, Ruby, Lena, and Kara made their way towards Alex’s apartment door. 

 

Sam’s heart is practically hammering hard against her chest, mimicking the sounds of Kara knocking on the door.

 

When the door opens, her heart nearly gives out upon seeing her. Before she can even process what was going on, Ruby’s sprinted into her arms. “Alex!” the younger girl gleefully exclaims, after pushing past Kara to get to Alex. 

 

“Oh my god, Ruby!” Alex greets her with just as much enthusiasm and adoration in her voice as ever. “Woah! Look how tall you’ve gotten!” 

 

Sam feels her heart swell at the sight of her daughter and Alex sharing such a tight embrace. 

 

“I know right! My school’s basketball coach actually told me that she could use a girl like me on her team!” Ruby gushes excitedly. “I can’t wait for tryouts next year! I’m totally going to crush it!”

 

Alex lets out the sweetest of laughs, a sound that she hasn’t heard in a long time, but one that is still so familiar to her. “I bet you are! Hey, when you join the team, let me know when your first game will be and I’ll be sure to make time to attend!”

 

“Yes! Please! I miss you coming to my games!”

 

“Wow, no invitation for us?” Kara gasps, placing a hand over her heart.

 

“That hurts Ruby.” Lena plays along.

 

In response, Ruby playfully rolls her eyes. “You guys are invited too, I guess. Either way, it’s not like I have a choice, mom would make me invite you guys no matter what.”

 

“Now, that one definitely did sting.” Lena comments.

 

She hears Kara say something else too, however, she’s not really paying attention to that now. Not when Alex finally looks up to face her, giving her one of her breathtaking smiles. “Sam!” her voice is so warm and so soft that Sam finds herself smiling even wider, if that were even physically possible.

 

It all happens so fast: one moment, she’s staring at Alex’s beautiful face, and the next she’s leaning in to her embrace.

 

Unintentionally, Sam lets out a sigh of relief when in her arms. “Alex.” she breathes out, praying for her life that the redhead doesn’t take notice of how hard her heart was beating. “It’s so good to see you.”

 

If it were up to her, Sam would stay in Alex’s arms forever. It just felt right. She’s bummed when Alex pulls away. “It’s so good to see you! I’m so glad you guys could make it! Come in, please!” she steps aside, allowing them entrance to her apartment. 

 

It looks exactly the same as it did three years ago, with exception of the new photo frames hanging around the place.

 

She notices that Winn, James, J’onn, and a few other people who she wasn’t familiar with were there too. 

 

“Winn!” she hears Kara chirp from behind, “When did you get here?!” she asks, as she walks away towards him. Meanwhile she greets her old friends while introducing herself to their new friends. 

 

They make small talk and Sam finds herself getting along with them, especially Nia. 

 

“Hey Sam! Ruby!” Alex then calls them over. When the mother-daughter duo turn, they see Alex coming out of the kitchen, holding hands with a shorter woman who Sam recognized from the Facebook posts, Instagram pictures, and Snapchat stories.

 

“Woah, she’s prettier in person.” Ruby points out quietly.

 

Sam can only smile sadly at that. “Yeah, she is.” she whispers back.

 

“Hey, sorry for the late introduction.” Alex begins once she’s made her way towards them. She turns to locks eyes with the woman besides her for a moment, exchanging a playful look with her. “ _ Somebody  _ banned me from entering the kitchen.” 

 

“Well, I wouldn’t have had to ban  _ you  _ from the kitchen had you not almost caused a fire earlier.” the woman responds, with a delightful glint in her eyes as she playfully bumps into her shoulder.

 

“Oh, she exaggerates. I did  _ not  _ almost cause a fire.” Alex responds, her eyes glued on her fiancée, smiling widely at her. 

 

“She added a cup of water into a pan that had cooking oil in it.” Kelly tells them.

 

“Well, I didn’t notice that the pan had cooking oil in it because  _ somebody  _ was  _ distracting _ me.” Alex says, as she wraps an arm around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her closer.

 

“Me? I didn’t do a thing?” Kelly bats her eyes innocently, causing Alex to playfully roll her eyes. 

 

Sam watches their interaction take place, with a small smile on her face. It’s as if for a moment, Alex had become oblivious to them.

 

“Ew! You guys are being just as mushy and gross as Aunt Lena is with Kara!” Ruby crinkles her nose.

 

“Hey!” they hear Lena exclaim from behind.

 

Alex finally tears her gaze away from her fiancée and shakes her head at the younger girl, “Now that’s just offensive, Ruby.”

 

“Hey!!!” This time, it was Kara’s turn to protest.

 

“You’re right, that was too mean. One time when Aunt Lena was visiting, I overheard her and Kara fighting about who should hang up the phone first.” Ruby points out. “Now  _ that  _ was disgusting.”

 

“Agreed.” Alex nods.

 

“You all do know we can hear you?!” Kara whines again. 

 

They all share a laugh for a few seconds, before Alex clears her throat. “Sam. Ruby. This is my fiancée, Kelly. Kelly. This is Sam and Ruby, some old friends of ours.”

 

Kelly turns to face them, giving them the sweetest of smiles. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard plenty of nice things about you two from everyone!”

 

“Pleasure’s all ours! It’s about time we met, I was beginning to wonder if you were real or if Alex had just made you up.” Sam jokes.

 

“Wow, so much disrespect towards the host today.” Alex replies as she glances back and forth between the two women.

 

Sam chuckles slightly, “Oh, you know I’m just teasing.” she says as her eyes linger down to the ring on Kelly’s left hand, before looking back up at them and giving them a friendly smile. “Congratulations on the engagement, you two. I’m happy for you both.”

 

They both thank her in unison. 

 

Sam smiles through her aching heart as they continue to cling to each other for the rest of the night.

 

**. . .**

 

It felt nice to be back in National City. Though the city had its scars from her time as Reign, she really did miss her friends. She missed hanging out with them.

 

They went out a lot throughout their whole stay. Sam was surprised with herself, she hadn’t expected to keep it together in front of Alex and Kelly.

 

Yes, she was happy for her. Sam could clearly see how happy Alex was, so how could she not be happy her?

 

Yet, at the same time she wasn’t happy and she grew to realize this the more time she spent with them.

 

When they would all go out to eat together or have dinner together at Kara’s place, like that one time they ordered Chinese food during game night, Sam couldn’t keep her eyes off the happy couple. She watches as Kelly helped Alex hold her chopsticks properly, because apparently, she had been holding them incorrectly the entire time. 

 

Later on, she would watch as Alex taught Kelly how to play ‘Mortal Kombat’ on James’ playstation, while she sat back on the couch with Lena and Kara.

 

And when it would get really late, she’d watch how Kelly would rest her head on Alex’s shoulders, as Alex kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her. 

 

All of these moments, they were painful to watch, yet Sam couldn’t look away. They’re so happy together, how could she turn away from Alex’s smile?

 

It seemed like everyone but Alex would notice her lingering stares. Lena was the first to notice. She wasn’t sure what exactly gave her feelings away, but Lena didn’t really mention anything at first.

 

On second thought, maybe Sam does know exactly what gave her away.

 

It was probably that first night that gave her away. They had returned from Alex’s apartment that night and after Ruby had gone to bed, Sam had attacked Lena’s liquor cabinet. 

 

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Is the only thing she remembers Lena telling her that night.

 

She’s sorry too.

 

**. . .**

 

Despite the ache in her heart, she’s had a good time in National City these past two weeks; seeing her daughter so happy to be back helped make it easier. Hanging out with her friends also helped; yes, even hanging out with Alex and Kelly was fun. 

 

Sam couldn’t hate her. Not when she’s so likeable and clearly makes Alex so incredibly happy. Everything would have been perfect had it not been for her shattering heart.

 

She had felt as if the air had been punched out of her every time she saw Alex feeding Kelly during their shared meals, or anytime they would kiss each other so tenderly when departing. It hurt, yet she couldn’t manage to turn away anytime any of those sweet moments happened. Seeing Alex happy was worth the pain.

 

When the wedding day finally arrived, she was prepared her for such a hectic day. However, what Sam didn’t expect was half an hour before the reception started, she overheard Kara talking to Lena about how she couldn’t get her sister to stop sobbing. 

 

Normally, that’s to be expected during a wedding, but it was the worried tone in Kara’s voice that made Sam realize that things were serious than she thought.

 

“Alex,  _ Alex!” _ Sam calls out to her upon entering the redhead’s dressing room. She decided to check in on her and what she sees, scares her. This is the first time she sees Alex crying like this. She rushes to her side. “Alex, what’s wrong?” she asks softly, as she kneels down to besides her.

 

The fact that Alex doesn’t even try to hide the fact that she’s crying is what worries her the most. “Alex, talk to me.” she pleads, as she places a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Sam-” Alex’s breath hitches upon seeing her good, old friend. She lets out a shaky laugh as she wipes away some of her tears, “Oh god, look at me! I’m a mess.” Her efforts to wipe her face dry fail as more tears continue to slip out.

 

“No.’ Sam replies softly as she brings her hand up to the woman’s face, deciding to gently wipe away any tears with her own fingers. “You’re not.”

 

Again, Alex chuckles slightly, “Now you’re just lying.” she breathes out.

 

Sam can’t bring herself to laugh though, not when seeing her like this. “Alex, what’s wrong?” she asks again. “Are you having second thoughts about this?”

 

“No.” Alex replies instantly, without a hint of doubt in her voice. “Never.” More tears escape as the words come out of her; now she’s just losing control over her emotions completely.

 

Sam gently rubs her arm, “Then what’s the matter?” she asks, deeply concerned. “I overheard Kara say that she couldn’t get you to stop crying, why?”

 

Alex scoffs as she shakes her head, “Kara talks too loud, I wouldn’t be surprised if one day she ends up exposing that she’s Supergirl because of that.” she tries to joke.

 

Sam’s expression remains unfazed, “Alex.”

 

The redhead lets out a sigh in defeat, “I’m scared.” she replies simply. 

 

Before the brunette even has a chance to respond, Alex continues, “I know what you’re thinking, how can the Director of the DEO be afraid of something like marriage?” 

 

“Well, I don’t blame you-” Sam replies with a shrug. “Marriage is a pretty big step in a relationship.”

 

Alex nods, sniffling. 

 

Sam observes her for a brief moment; even with her puffy, red cheeks, Alex is still the most beautiful woman in her eyes. And as much as it would pain her to see her marry another, she would rather bare with that pain than have to see Alex so upset. 

 

“Do you love her?” she finally speaks, breaking the silence. 

 

Alex doesn’t even hesitate, “So much.” she breathes out, her eyes growing watery again. “She’s-” she pauses for a moment, as though she couldn’t find the right words to say. “She’s everything.”

 

Sam’s eyes mirror Alex’s, feeling as her eyes, too, begin to cloud. She blinks her tears away, giving her friend a small smile, as she continues.

 

“You know, living the life that I do and facing the kind of battles that I do- alien attacks, invasions, Cadmus- it can be really hard to stay grounded. For a while, it actually was really difficult for me to have any serious relationship with anyone because of that. But then Kelly happened and suddenly, I found myself falling for her the more I got to know her. She’s my home.”

 

“What does the fact that you’re the Director of the DEO have to do with you marrying Kelly?” Sam’s eyebrows furrow.

 

“I’ve seen so many of my agents head out to the field and not make it back.” Alex responds sadly. “It made me realize that life can be unpredictable, I mean, who knows when my time will come- and if it comes earlier than expected, I don’t want to leave her. I can’t do that to her.”

 

In that moment, Sam understands what this is all about. It’s not that Alex doesn’t want to marry Kelly, it’s that she’s afraid of something happening to her while they’re married. “You’re absolutely right.” Sam says, taking Alex by surprise for a moment. “Life can be really unpredictable, trust me  _ I  _ should know.” she attempts to joke.

 

Apparently, it’s enough to make Alex snort a bit as she shakes her head in response. She loves seeing her smile.

 

“But you can’t let your fear towards that unpredictableness stop you from living your life.” Sam says as her hands move down to take ahold of Alex’s. “Not to mention that you’re more than capable of protecting yourself out there- I mean, you’re Alex freaking Danvers! You’re the most badass woman I’ve ever met!”

 

Alex’s eyes shift over towards the side, bashfully, as a hint of a smile appears on her face. Still, Sam can see her hesitation. “What if that’s not enough?” she sighs.

 

Sam squeezes her hands reassuringly, “Look,” she begins, as she waits for Alex’s eyes to find hers again. “There are always going to be these tough battles that you and Kara will have to face, there will always be another bad guy. You’re just going to have to believe that you will be able to handle the next one, and the next one, and the next one.”

 

Alex inhales deeply as she nods. She understands what her friend is trying to say. Sam knows that doesn’t make it any less scary, though.

 

“You love your job, don’t you?” the brunette asks.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you love Kelly, don’t you?”

 

“With all my heart.”

 

Her heart clenches as the next couple of words leave her mouth, “Then get out there and marry her!” she exclaims through watery eyes. “It’s okay to be worried, but I can assure you that you have nothing to be afraid of. I believe in you. You got this.”

 

Alex nods more confidently this time. “I got this!” her breath hitches, as her smile grows wider. “I got this!” she states again, this time with more enthusiasm. 

 

The redhead rises from the chair she was sitting on, helping Sam up along with her, before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you.” she whispers.

 

Sam’s eyes close as she wraps her arms tightly around the agent, savoring the moment. Oh, how she wishes this could last forever.

 

“Oh, yay!” the door then swings open, revealing a relieved Kara. “Sam, you miracle worker!” she walks in, with Lena trailing behind her. “I was worried I was going to have to call mom over-”

 

“Nope!” Alex immediately releases Sam, as she wipes any remaining tears away. “No need, I’m all good.” her bright smile returns and Sam feels as if she’s accomplished her goal. 

 

“Great!” Kara chirps excitedly, her eyes squinting so brightly. Sam glances over at Lena, who was looking at her girlfriend with an expression full of adoration. “I’m so glad you’re okay! And with just enough time to fix up your makeup! Lena, can you hand me the brush please!” she drags her sister towards the mirror.

 

“Kara, don’t overdo it!” Alex whines.

 

“Relax, I got this!”

 

Alex rolls her eyes playfully, before meeting Sam’s eyes through the mirror. She mouths the words ‘thank you’ and Sam feels a warmth in her heart.

  
  


**. . .**

 

The hardest part is watching as Kelly walks the aisle towards her. Sam’s eyes are on Alex the entire time, she looks really good in that pantsuit. Though her eyes are glued on Alex, the redhead only has eyes for her bride-to-be. Sam instantly picks up on this.

 

It’s hard not to, especially when she and Ruby are sitting so close. She can easily see the twinkle in Alex’s brown orbs as they soak in the appearance of her soon-to-be bride in her white dress.

 

They exchange ‘I do’s’ and they kiss.

 

Everyone rises to cheer for the happy couple. So does Sam. How can she not when the woman that she loves is literally glowing. Her smile alone lit up the whole building.

 

Yes, her heart did break as she witnessed her exchange vows with another. In the end, it’s all worth it for her. 

 

Alex is happy and that is good enough for Sam.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to watch Kelly and Alex's love story unfold though!!! They've interacted for like 2.0 seconds but i already love them so much!


End file.
